doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Anexo:2ª temporada de South Park (Doblaje venezolano)
Inglés|estudio_doblaje = LipSync Audio Video|direccion_doblaje1 = Sergio Sáez|direccion_doblaje2 = Luis Carreño (Ultimos episodios)|fecha_grabacion = 1999|version_español = 70px|pais = Venezuela|origen = |año_emision = 1998-1999 (U.S.A.) 1999 (L.A., doblaje de Locomotion y TV Abierta) 2003 (L.A., doblaje de Mondo Mini Shows) 2011 (L.A., redoblaje de MTV y Comedy Central)|duracion = 22 minutos|episodios = 18|predecesor = Primera Temporada|sucesor = Tercera Temporada}}La segunda temporada de la serie South Park se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 1 de abril de 1998 por el canal de cable Comedy Central y finalizó el 20 de enero de 1999, con 18 episodios, lo cual la convierte en la temporada con más En Latinoamérica se estrenó entre 1999 y 2000, por el desaparecido canal Locomotion con doblaje miamense. El 18 de Agosto de 2003 junto con sus 6 temporadas y el resto de las series incluidas en la pagina web, se estreno en MondoMedia con doblaje Venezolano. Emisión del doblaje Se transmitió vía online en latinoamerica por la pagina web de Mondomedia desde el 18 de Agosto de 2003, en 2006 se estreno por el canal de cable Boomerang a las 18:30 de la noche luego de emitirse la primera temporada y fue emitida hasta 2011, años después se estreno por Televen de Venezuela, TVN de Chile y Ecuador TV del país homónimo. Reparto Personajes episódicos Episodio #1 Terrance y Phillip en: No me toques si me tocas (Terrance and Phillip in Not Without My Anus) Trivia * En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, aparece el título en español y es traducido como "Sobre mi Cadáver" Episodio #2 Liane aun sera una perra asquerosa (Cartman's Mom is Still a Dirty Slut) Trivia: * Este episodio se grabo en 1999 solo los diálogos de los personajes, mientras que la canción de Cartman se grabo en el 2001. * Un diálogo de Kyle fue doblado por Sergio Sáez. * El título del episodio se llama en honor al nombre de la madre de Cartman * En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula "Liane aun sera la perra de hombres" Música * Vive en una Piña de Bajo del Mar ** Interpretado por Paul Gillman (Cartman). Episodio #3 Un enfermo mental en South Park (Chickenlover) Trivia * En su emisión por TVN, el texto del episodio se titula "Un oficial se olvida de Todo" Episodio #4 La pija de Ike (Ike's Wee Wee) Notas * En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula "La lección de Kyle y las drogas de Mackey", debido a que es inapropiado que un canal nacional como emiten contenido explicito y sin censura en un horario familiar. ** También en la misma transmisión, el titulo en off es la del doblaje mexicano de la segunda temporada. Episodio #5 Enfermera del Feto (Conjoined Fetus Lady) Trivia * En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula "La obsesión de Chef" debido a que al final del episodio dijo que se obsesiono por el basketball. * Algunos diálogos de Cartman y Kenny fueron doblados por Frank Carreño, * Al final del episodio (cuando comienzan los creditos) se dejo la canción del programa, debido a que la original era triste. Episodio #6 La rana de Sri Lanka del Sur (The Mexican Staring Frog of Southern Sri Lanka) Notas *En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula "Recuerdos de Vietnam". *Un diálogo de Jimbo fue doblado por Rubén León Episodio #7 Los Niños Perdidos (City on the Edge of Forever) Notas * En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se dejo su nombre original, siendo el segundo episodio de la serie en donde el texto mantiene el título original y el primero de la temporada. * Gerald es cantado por Luis Carreño en vez de Óscar Zuloaga, se desconoce la razón. Música * Vuelvan por Favor ** Interpretado por Luis Miguel Pérez (Randy), Luis Carreño (Gerald) y cantantes desconocidos Episodio #8 Mierda de verano (Summer Sucks) Trivia * En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula "No hay nieve". * Un loop cuando Stan llama por telefono, fue doblado por Kaihiamal Martínez Episodio #9 Hollywood Park (Chef's Chocolate Salty Balls) Trivia * En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile se mantuvo su nombre del episodio en el texto, siendo el segundo episodio de la temporada y el tercero en donde el texto es igual que el nombre del episodio. Episodio #10 La Varicela (Chickenpox) Trivia * En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titulo "La enfermedad del Pollo". * En la escena en donde Stuart y Gerald están a punto de pescar, son doblados por Luis Miguel Pérez y Juan Carlos Vásquez Episodio #11 La Epilepsia de Roger Ebert (Roger Ebert Should Lay Off the Fatty Foods) Notas *En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula "Cartman es famoso de TV". Episodio #12 La Casa Club (Clubhouses) Trivia * En este episodio habla por primera vez Butters Stotch, pero a igual que el doblaje Miamense, no fue doblado por ninguna actriz que dobla en sus temporadas siguientes, sino fue doblado por Irina Índigo. ** Pero a diferencia de eso, tiene voz femenino en vez de masculino, se desconoce si la actriz no esforzó mucho en poner un tono de niño, o simplemente pensaban que era un personaje femenino más, ya que el capitulo se grabo en 1999. * En su transmisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula, Casa Club y el divorcio de Sharon y Randy. * Las voces de las chicas que consiguieron Cartman y Kenny, tienen el mismo tono de voz de Arenita de Bob Esponja en sus respectivas actrices. Episodio #13 Las Vacas Locas (Cowdays) Notas *En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula "Cartman tiene Amnesia", debido a que el canal prohíbe emitir cosas de asesinato de vacas. *Como Venezuela no tiene ningún actor de voz recurrente de dicho para Leonardo DiCaprio en sus películas (probablemente por las distribuidoras de dichas películas fueron dobladas en México), se le entrego a Juan Carlos Vásquez para doblar a dicho personaje. Episodio #14 Arresto Liquidado con Invitados (Chef Aid) Notas *A diferencia del doblaje mexicano, Jhonny Torres si le da voz a Les Claypool, ya que lo doblo tanto en el intro como en esta aparición. *En su transmisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula "La venganza del Sr. Sombrero, con artistas Invitados". Episodio #15 La Maldición de un Pez (Spookyfish) Notas *En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se dejo en su título original. *Este episodio tuvo 2 versiones, solamente le cambian las voces de Stan, Kyle y Carmtan (versiones buena y mala), y ambos fueron emitidos por Boomerang (uno para el 31 de Octubre y otro fuera del día), y en algunas señales de Televen, TVN y Ecuador TV emitieron sus versiones en todas las regiones. Episodio #16 La navidad de Charlie Manson (Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!) Episodio #17 Gnomos Traviesos (Gnomes) Trivia * En su transmisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se deja su título normal Episodio #18 Sujeto Prehistorico (Prehistoric Ice Man) Notas *En su emisión por TVN y TV Chile, el texto del episodio se titula "El hombre perdido en la Nieve". **Este episodio tuvo mucha censura al transmitirse en su emisión por Televen, TVN y Ecuador TV. Categoría:Temporadas de series de television Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series Animadas no fanon Categoría:Doblaje venezolano